All I Ever Wanted
by sailor host mew basket
Summary: Garcia and Morgan are getting Married and JJ is coming home to be the maid of honor. But the wedding isn't as easy as she hoped Spencer is the best man. And after a horrible fight a few years ago they can't even look at each other *One shot*


The sun was beautifully shinning on this mid afternoon August day. Not a cloud in the sky the perfect time for a wedding. A small yellow taxi pulls up next to a flower shop. A tiny blonde hair blue eyed girl stepped out and headed to the hotel across the street where the bride to be was waiting for her. "Penelope are you in here?" Asked JJ as she opened the door to the hotel room. "The last of my babies are finally here!" Cheered Garcia as she tapped JJ in a hug. "Your baby needs to breath hun" laughed JJ. "So tell me how has Paris been? And Rome and Greece? Just every where you've been!" Garcia was wearing a goofy smile. "Oh its been beautiful and such a great experience." JJ said while pushing her hair behind her ear. Before Garcia could ask another question the door to the room slowly pushed open a crack and a tall, lanky head popped in. "Morgan just wanted me to check on you." Spencer's eyes were closed incase Penelope was changing. "Relax 187 it's all clear." Spencer smiled at his nickname, he opened his eyes, then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me. "What's gotten into him?!" Exclaimed Garcia. "I'm not sure." Lied JJ. The truth was she did know, it was her.

Three hours until the wedding

Emily had arrived not long after JJ. And she and Garcia were catching up on life in London. Neither of them noticed that JJ had wondered off. They were all in their Wedding party dresses, and Penelope was getting her hair done when JJ had returned. She stumbled into the room knocking over a vase by the doorway.

"Hey JJ I was just about to come find you... Oh my god are you okay?" Emily asked as she rushed over to JJ. "Yeah I'm good just a head ache, I guess the Tylenol made me a little dizzy." JJ lied again. She actually spent the hour convincing the bartender to open some whiskey and let her finish the bottle. JJ wasn't much of a drinker. Every now and again for celebrating, or when things got to emotional to handle she'd down a bottle or two and forget about the day. But for some reason it didn't work this time. She still replayed the night she ruined her life with Spencer Reid over and over again.

Two hours until the wedding

JJ was starting to sober up. Not by much but maybe to be able to make it down the isle in one piece. Maybe she could count on the best man to support her from falling, who ever he was.

"Alright Emily you will walk down with Hotch, then JJ and Reid will follow. Followed by me and Rossi." Garcia stated. "Wait!" Shouted JJ "Spence is the best man?" "Of course Jayge. Who else would it be?" Replied Emily. "I'm not sure, I guess I just didn't connect the dots." JJ forces a laugh. "Great!" She thought "He's gonna leave me to fall on my face at my best friends wedding..."

One hour before the wedding

JJ had convinced the same bartender to open a few more bottles and let her take them away from the bar. She was nearly passed out on the stairs of the hotel. Her blonde hair and fluffy blue dress were spread across the stairs almost like someone had placed her there.

"So are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Garcia asked sternly. "I didn't think he would be apart of the wedding party." Mumbled JJ into her arm. "All I ever wanted was to be with him and I ruined it!" JJ began to cry as the words left her mouth. "Honey... What happened all those years ago?" Whispered the bride.

"Spencer and I slept together... A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant and I told Spence. He was so excited about having a family, I didn't want to take that away from him. But I wasn't ready, that job we both had wasn't safe enough to raise a baby with and neither of us were willing to quit. So I told him I wanted an abortion..." JJ began to sob hysterically. "I had never seen him so angry... He wanted nothing to do with me. Not long after I was offered a job as a world wide liaison so I took it. I hadn't had the abortion yet, and I was so happy for my new job I was going to call Spencer and tell him I was keeping the baby. But the night I tried to I had a miscarriage... I was to embarrassed to admit what happened. I couldn't face Spencer. First I tried to kill his baby and now I lost it. I mean it's been five years so he must think I had the abortion and he would never believe a miscarriage. He can't even look at me anymore let alone talk to me." JJ started to cry again, she began whipping her eyes with the bottom of her dress. 'Maybe you should tell him Jay? I think he's more mad that you left without saying goodbye than anything else. He's a good man and if you really wanted that abortion he would have held your hand every step of the way. And waited until you were ready." The bride said lifting her drunken blonde friend to her feet. "Now my wedding starts in thirty minutes, will you be able to walk down the isle with him or does he have to carry you?" JJ laughed. " I've had one bottle too many. I can walk as long as he doesnt drop me... Did that make sense?" It was Garcia's turn to laugh "Time to go Goldie Locks"

The reception

Everyone knew JJ was drunk because she started singing along to the music as Garcia made her way down the isle. But no one seemed to care. Everyone in that room could tell JJ was fighting something off and she needed her space. During the reception JJ decided it was time to smooth things over with Reid. She didn't have a plan in mind, but she went for it anyways.

"I didn't have the abortion." Blurted JJ. Reid and the team were seated at a small table laughing and enjoying themselves until the petite blonde showed up. "What are you talking about JJ?" Questioned Hotch. "He thinks I had an abortion on our baby, but I didn't! I got the new job and I wanted to keep it, start our own genius family. But I had a miscarriage before I could tell you. And you hated me... So I just left and never looked back!" Stated JJ. In her mind it seemed like she was standing up for herself. But in the eyes of her friends she looked alone and broken. She needed someone to cry to and to hold her hand, but not even the best profilers had seen what she was burried under her painted mask. No one made the connection on why she left in a hurry and couldn't even be bothered to say good bye to her family. They all assumed she was still young and had so much more to do with her life than the rest of them.

Rossi was the first to stand up and hug JJ as she began to cry, not because she was upset but because the year's of pain had finally been lifted. Soon after everyone started standing up and joining the group hug. All except Spencer, he was having a hard time registering what was happening. JJ was the love of his life, but he felt betrayed by her as she didn't want his child. But he was more upset by her taking off without telling him first. And in these last few minutes he learned that it wasn't true. JJ wanted his baby and she didn't leave because she felt she could do better than the BAU, she left because she wanted a family with him. But fate decided it wasn't time.

Unsure of what to do next Reid stood up and pulled JJ away from the group and hugged her by himself.

"I love you Spence" She sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you too JJ" He whispered back.

"This is all I ever wanted" They whispered together.

The end


End file.
